


The Pretty Key

by AntimonyIridium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: But not that much, Pokemon Showcase, backstage drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimonyIridium/pseuds/AntimonyIridium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that a Klefki never lets go of a key that it likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Key

“Now. You understand zat while I am giving you zis to ‘old, you cannot keep it, yes? When zee time comes, you ‘ave to allow me to give it to zee young lady.” Pierre was holding out the pretty key.

“Klefki!” I chirped up at him and reached for the pretty key.

He moved it away from me before I could grab it. “Understand?” He frowned at me. I didn’t let that deter me.

“Klefki!” He sighed and handed it to me.

While a lot heavier than my other keys, it was by far the prettiest. But Pierre never let me keep the pretty ones. He says that they were never mine, or even his, to begin with. He says that they are entrusted to us for safekeeping until one of the performers wins it. He says that taking keys that haven’t been given to me is called “stealing” and that I shouldn’t do it.

He also says that I should stop wandering off when he wants to get into the house, but I just ignore him.

I held the pretty key up to the light, admiring the way it sparkled. Even if I didn’t get to keep it, I could still appreciate it while I had it.

**Author's Note:**

> In between episodes, the number of regular keys that Klefki has changes. When Klefki is on stage with a Princess Key, it only has two others, but otherwise it has four. I headcanon that on top of the other four the Princess Key is too heavy, so Klefki has to put down some of its collection to carry it. I also headcanon that the first time Monsieur Pierre had to take a Princess Key from Klefki, it refused to hand it over. They had a bit of a kerfuffle on stage before he finally managed to wrestle it away and give it to the performer.
> 
> Criticism and comments always welcome!


End file.
